


throw a wrench in things

by DragonsAndCryptids



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndCryptids/pseuds/DragonsAndCryptids
Summary: Winry came along and just kind of messed up Paninya's entire life.
Relationships: Paninya/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	throw a wrench in things

Winry threw things when she got angry. Everyone who knew her was aware of that fact. She threw anything that was within grabbing distance. Pillows, pens, eating utensils. And of course, her tools.

And when she was near her tools, her wrench was usually the thing that got launched. 

Of course, Ed was the only one who was ever unlucky enough to get hit, but that was usually because she was mad  _ at _ him, rather than something else. 

It was ironic, really, that Winry liked to throw wrenches. 

Because what was that saying? Throw a wrench in things, or something like that? Basically, someone screwed something up. 

And Winry had definitely screwed up Paninya’s life. 

Or… well… perhaps  _ screwed up _ wasn’t the right way to put it. Paninya didn’t think Winry had messed her life up. It had always been kinda messed up all on its own. Between the accident when she was a kid, not having a family, and then living life as a thief… yeah, it probably wasn’t fair of Paninya to start blaming things on Winry. 

But she  _ had _ thrown a wrench in things. She’d disrupted everything, even if it ended up being for the better. 

Thanks to Winry, Paninya had worked to get her life back in order. She’d turned her back on pickpocketing, made an honest living now. 

So yeah, Winry had definitely thrown a wrench in things. 

Paninya smiled as she watched Winry work on someone’s arm, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she adjusted her goggles. “Hey, Paninya.” She held her hand out. “Can you hand me that wrench over there?” 

Paninya obliged. “Don’t throw it.” 

Winry made an indignant noise. “I don’t throw them that often! It’s mostly just when Ed’s around.” 

Paninya snickered. “Whatever you say.” 


End file.
